zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
It´s No Mystery Why I Love You
Years pass peacefully in my new life A great career is behind us as I live happily and peacefully in our home It´s yet another calm day at our simple little country household I wipe off sweat from my forehead after working hard on the backyard Just doing some unfinished housework all by myself this afternoon It won´t be long until my husband Nick will be home soon Ready to make dinner, I head back inside However the door is open already, which takes me by surprise For some reason on the inside, it´s awfully quiet And on the table someone has left a note All it says that a surprise awaits for the one who gets this mystery solved Whatever leads this bunny finds, they must be followed Soon, I discover a strange scent and familiar looking paw prints Despite leaving the ZPD, I like finding some use again for my detective skills The more I follow the trail, the more the scent starts seeming familiar Of all the cops in the ZPD, I had the best sense of smell there Like a proper detective, I get a good close look of the paw prints with a magnifying glass I see that the footsteps resemble those left by foxes The trail leads upstairs, where I can feel the scent very close I wonder what could await up there In the dark bedroom, lights go up as I see a smile so handsome and sly Nick is there with a cake he baked himself, saying: “Happy birthday, Judy!” I smile as I realize this was what was up all along Without hesitation, I run up to him and give the fox a big warm hug My dear Nick, you sure do love surprising me on my birthdays every once in a while You know how to make each one of them memorable, there´s no mystery to it at all Gasping eagerly, I notice that the cake is a carrot pecan cake with cream cheese frosting Thank you for the most delicious birthday cake anyone has ever baked, darling When I´ve tasted it, you pull me closer, for you haven´t given me the present yet You hand a big, handsomely wrapped package in the paws of your beloved rabbit With excitement, I open up the bow and wrapping papers Inside the box is a most beautiful magenta-colored Preyda dress I remember seeing that once during my shopping spree and admiring it so much My wonderful husband, I don’t know how to thank you enough For this, I give you a loving and warm kiss on your muzzle, handsome We sit down and before dinner, we turn on the TV to watch my favorite romcom As we watch it together, you promise to prepare me a nice warm bath too tonight Delighted, I cuddle the fluffy tail of my sweetheart So many nice gifts you´ve given for the famous bunny detective But the greatest gift you can give for me is none other than your tender, fluffy embrace Every birthday, you treat your wife like a princess With all the best presents you give for birthdays, it makes me even more excited for Christmas Today, you gave me a nice little mystery to solve Whether at work or at home, my married life with you is great all the same Nick, you´re the kindest husband in the world and so sweet through and through It´s no mystery why I love you. Category:Poem style Category:WildeHopps stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Birthday stories Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Fanon Category:Stories